The present invention relates to a panel construction suitable for forming or cladding a wall or ceiling.
One type of such panel construction includes elongate panels and one or more groups of mutually parallel supports, which each have, on their sides facing the panel surfaces, two parallel free longitudinal edges spaced from one another. The panels are in most cases fixed to the elongated supports and extend at a certain angle thereto, so that they cross the supports.
There are also constructions having several groups of mutually parallel supports, the groups of supports extending in directions different from one another and forming between them surface zones into which facings, for example in the form of coffers, are inserted.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a wall or ceiling design which can be mounted in a simple manner on parallel supports and the manufacture of which is cheap. At the same time, the design is also intended to be suitable for mounting a new facing with the lowest possible production expense, using supports which are already present, for example within the scope of renovation work, and using elongated panels or the like, even if there are groups of supports extending in different directions.